


One Last Fight

by Merenwen76



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arena Fight, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom!Jared Padalecki, Gladiator!Jared, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top!Jensen Ackles, slave!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: The experienced gladiator Jared Padalecki takes part in a tournament one last time.The reward: Freedom for himself and his slave.The risk: His life.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 213
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklittleheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittleheart/gifts), [Reverie7983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverie7983/gifts), [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts), [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts).



> I had already chosen a prompt for the J2 ReverseBang, then I saw this prompt. And the twist in it appealed to me.  
> So I chose a second picture. 
> 
> I would like to thank a few people:  
> Jerzcaligrl. I keep it simple: There ain’t no me, if there ain’t no you.
> 
> To my other awesome beta firesign10. Your wonderful sense of humor, and your empathy keeps me safe the last days. Thank you so much. 
> 
> To Reverie7983, Your contribution to this story is so wonderful, it has helped us get through these last weeks. And it has brought us so close. I thank you with all my heart.
> 
> To my artist, darklittleheart96, Thank you for creating this prompt. Thank you for your patience, your trust in me, and for this wonderful art. 
> 
> Please follow her link and admire all her works once again. 
> 
> Finally, to the mod, thank you for running this challenge for yet another year.

[ ](https://ibb.co/qjBF2Y0)

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Jared's boat moors on the flat banks of the Tiber in the early evening of the Dias Mercuri. From here he can already clearly see the outline of the Forum Boarium. It stinks of garbage and urine, not least due to the adjacent cattle market. The coagulated blood of the slaughtered animals runs down the treacherous path to the Tiber. He carefully leaves the boat and watches exactly where he steps in order to avoid the gore. A boat of the House of Caesar greets the arrivals. Jared does not look around, he knows that his luggage is being taken care of. 

A messenger approaches him, briefly narrows his eyes, and hastily announces the formal greeting. “Dear Gladiator Jared, Representative of the House of Pileggi, it is my pleasure to welcome you.“

Jared nods at the young man and together they stroll up the path along the uneven brick road. A small crowd of townspeople have lined up along the side of the path to welcome the arrival of a new gladiator, and Jared smiles at them. Several young girls giggle sheepishly as the tall, handsome man passes them. 

Jared thinks he hears a soft murmur behind him and he smiles, amused. He can't help it, he loves it when Jensen gets jealous. Then, he refocuses on the messenger and his details.

"First we will take you to your accommodation. Each gladiator has his own room near the Forum. During the duration of the tournament, you will be provided with meals. Tonight, however, you will all dine together with Emperor Shepperdicus. He will welcome you and the other fighters in a short ceremony and explain the rules of the tournament.

The small entourage turns left and circles a stately mansion, probably belonging to a grocer, and then Jared's destination is right in front of him. The Forum Boarium. Here, Jared's fate will be decided in the next few days. And not only his... 

Jared feels a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. He knows that Jensen is as tense as he is, but right here and now, in public, they can't show any weakness. 

More people stand in line and follow the newcomer. Roses are thrown at Jared's feet and he looks gratefully at the admirers. "Ave Gladiator!" The onlookers shout and small children gaze at Jared with big eyes. 

Jared is a stately figure. At six feet four inches tall, he towers above almost everyone. His shoulders are heavily muscled and his biceps and triceps tense up with every wave of his hand. His upper body is naked, with only the leather straps around his forearms to clothe him. The wide, white linen pants sit low on his narrow hips. His tanned skin forms a strong contrast to the thin, white fabric, which hardly hides anything. His long, well-muscled legs and his peachy, round posterior are noticeable through the fine fabric at every step. But it is the outline of his long, thick cock through the delicate linen fabric that make the cheeks of many female and some male spectators slightly red. 

Jared enjoys the show. It has always been a part of every tournament. He swings his hips a little more than necessary and flirts unabashedly with both sexes. Fans are important, they're the ones who allow him to enjoy this stately life. They're the ones who inspire him with their encouragement and cheers. _And_ they're the ones who may decide to keep him alive after a fight when things get tight.

Even if some murderous spectators would like to see every fight become a fight to the death, most gladiator fights do not end with the death of the defeated. A good gladiator has made an early effort to get the audience excited about him, and of course his fans don't want his death. And so, a good fan base always makes sure that even after a defeat, enough thumbs rise up to give a new chance to the defeated.

Before they enter the actual Battle Area, the young man leads them into an adjacent building. Upon entering, Jared realizes that it is not a residential house, but rather a house of Representatives where guests are welcomed and accommodated. Two slaves bow to Jared as he passes the heavy red door. The hall is pompous and full of marble and splendor. Decorated stucco surrounds the walls and the entire ceiling of the hall is painted and tells the story of some historical gladiator fights. Exotic animals captured for the annual spectacle, such as lions and bears, are on display. Jared detests the animal fights, as they always end with the death of the graceful, majestic animals. 

"I will lead you to your area, Gladiator," announces one of the two slaves, and the messenger says goodbye. Jared hears Jensen pick up the luggage behind him and they climb the marble steps together.

At the top, the upper floor is divided into two corridors.

"The East wing is reserved for you, venerable Sir , the West wing is already occupied by the venerable Gladiator Travis.“ Hearing the words _venerable_ and _Aaron_ make Jared want to spit. Travis Aaron Wade, a rogue condemned to be cut to pieces, had defeated a Gladiator in battle by pure luck. With this, and licking the boots of the right people, he had managed to find a mentor. Travis will fight for the House of Pellegrino, one of the most powerful and influential families of the Roman Empire. Scrupulous and greedy. A perfect mixture.

With a last glance towards the West wing, Jared turns and enters the living area of the East wing. 

“Through the door on the left you enter your bedroom. The fire in the fireplace has already been lit. Emperor Shepperdicus requests that you come for dinner in two hours. We have prepared clothes for you. Hot water is already boiling down on the stoves in case you want to take a bath beforehand. Our bathing facility is, of course also available for you, but I am proud to announce that this guest house has its own private bath house. You will find it outside to your right between this house and the second guest house. 

"Thank you for your hospitality, and please tell Emperor Shepperdicus that I will dine at his table with pleasure. And the offer of a bath, I will gladly accept."

Pleased with the words, the messenger bows before he stands at the door expectantly. "I will show your slave to the lower rooms, and also where his sleeping cabins are located. Afterwards, we will let in your bath."

Jared has to turn away to avoid Jensen's look. He can hardly keep the grin off his face. "Please give us a minute and I will send Jensen to you. I am already looking forward to the bath. But I prefer my slave near me, so he will sleep in front of my door, so he is always available to me."

"Of course. As you wish. I will wait in the hall."

After another bow, the slave sneaks out and Jared steps to the arch of the window that faces the courtyard. Olive trees and small bushes decorate the park of the courtyard. On the other side, the second guest house is visible. The small bath house, where apparently the latrines were also situated, could be reached from both houses via a pebbly path. 

He feels a warm body approaching him from behind. Strong, muscular arms embrace him and Jared's body reacts immediately to the proximity of Jensen.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?” Jensen whispers in his ear, while one arm is wrapped tightly around Jared's chest. The other hand wanders over Jared's naked upper body and pauses over one of his dark nipples. "How they cheered you on, undressing you with their eyes." Jensen's thumb and index finger plays with the small, hard nipple, kneading and plucking at it until Jared can no longer suppress a groan. He keeps looking out the window, but he presses his butt against Jensen's groin. 

"How you moved your little ass while I had to walk behind you." Jared's cock twitches in his thin linen pants and starts to fill up. "They all wanted you," Jensen continues, undaunted, "They all wanted your body, your manhood, your dick." Jensen’s hand strokes Jared's fattening cock through the fabric. "They can look at you, cheer you on, adore you, but at the end of each day, you belong to me. Only me." Jensen pumps Jared's cock which is now standing hard and erect. Precome drips out of him and wets the fabric of his pants.

"Only you, Jensen." Jared turns his head to the side and his lips search for Jensen's. He opens his mouth and their tongues play together. Jensen sucks Jared's tongue into his mouth and pumps his cock even faster. He feels how turned on Jared is already. 

"Well," Jensen replies triumphantly, and releases his hand from Jared's cock, "I guess I'll go and prepare a bath for my Master now.“

Jared growls discontentedly at the sudden chill on his back as Jensen walks, laughing, towards the hallway. "You play so unfairly," Jared grumbles, and tries to hide his arousal.

***

Jared checks once again that his armor and equipment is all there and in its finest condition . His gladiator armor consists primarily of the sturdiest leather and a few sewn-in steel plates. A gift from his liege lord. Weapon oils and fats to prepare on site were brought directly to the arena. This tournament is the most important one in his life, and Jared will do everything in his power to win it.

He steps down the stairs and goes out into the courtyard towards the bath house. When he enters the arena, he already feels warmth, and the smell of sandalwood fills the air. 

Inside, the small bathhouse marble walls are smooth and damp. The steam creates a fine mist. Jared takes off his cloth pants and enters the inner room fully naked. Along the wall there is a marble bench. The fireplace is already burning on the back wall and in the middle of the room there is a large, magnificent bathtub balanced on four feet that are carved into lion paws. The lid is dome-shaped and at the very top, the ceiling is open and gives a view of the evening sky. Jared steps into the cozy warmth of the water. Slowly he settles down, feeling the water caress his bare skin. His muscles relax immediately ,and he leans his head to the edge of the tub to look up to the sky. 

Three battles lie before him. Three battles that separate him from freedom.

This tournament is different from any previous one. Each House has chosen its most capable fighter. Jared will represent his House here, under the eyes of the Emperor. This is not just about entertainment or the usual bread and circuses. It's about prestige, about glory, about power. The prize? The winner of the tournament receives one wish. He will be honorably discharged from the Gladiatorial services, and receive a piece of land and money

Jared would be free. He and Jensen would be free.

The risk? Every fight is about life and death; there is no mercy, no second chance.

Jared is thirty-five , an experienced fighter, but no longer the youngest. If he doesn't make it now, he will never be able to gain freedom for himself and Jensen. 

Jared slides deeper into the bathtub, closes his eyes and thinks of that day five years ago that had changed his world, even though he hadn't realized it then.

_Jared was a volunteer Gladiator. Not a prisoner of war, or a slave. He chose this path as a young boy instead of starving to death at the gates of the city. The status of Gladiator gave him security, food, and recognition. Jared was a good student, quickly building endurance, strength, and mastering technique. And he also learned how to win people over. A wink here, a smile with a flash of dimples there. The people in Pileggi's region adored him._

_Then, Jared received a gift from his Principe that changed everything._

_"I want to thank you for today's fight," Principe Pileggi let him know after Jared had successfully enchanted the masses and put an opponent from the Pellegrino family in his place. Pellegrino spared the life of his Gladiator , but Jared fears it was only for the audience. Jared dreaded the thought of what Principe Pellegrino would later do to the poor fellow._

_"And how are you going to thank me?" Jared asks curiously, suspecting a delicious meal, with roasted pork and fruits from the Ottoman Empire. He loves the sweet delicacies._

_"Mmmm… I have come up with something very special for you," explains Samuel, leading Jared into his study._

_Curious, Jared follows Samuel into the room, but what he finds there makes him hesitate. In the middle of the room kneels a young man, hardly younger than himself. He has his eyes on the floor and wears a leather collar around his neck, which clearly identifies him as a slave. He wears only a leather apron, and Jared cannot help but stare at him, spellbound. His skin is light, almost too clean and unmarred for someone in captivity. Short, brownish hair and freckles adorn his shoulders and arms. His body is flawless, strong, and incredibly attractive._

_"Master, I do not understand...?"_

_"Think of it as a gift for reaching your thirtieth year, and as a thank you for your continued entertainment.“ Samuel pats him on the shoulder appreciatively._

_"No, I don't think you understand..." Jared tries again, but his Principe waves him off._

_"Jared, you don't have to pretend with me. I know that you only pretend to make beautiful eyes at the young women."_

_Jared's cheeks turn red._

_Samuel looks down at the slave. "And I know that between you and Stephano…“_

_"Nothing was between us," interrupts Jared vigorously. "Not worth a word of this."_

_Samuel nods. "Well, I thought you two were very close friends, and I'm sorry if you don't like your gift. He is a _vernae_ and has been helping out in the kitchen. Pellegrino saw him on his last visit and made a claim. I refused and told him that I had already promised him to you, but if you have no use for him…“_

_Jared notices the soft trembling that goes through the body of the young man, still kneeling before him. How could he send someone to that monster by his refusal?_

_"No, Master, that is not necessary. I thank you for your generous gift and gratefully accept it."_

_"Excellent. He will serve you henceforth and grant you every - and I mean _every_ \- wish." Samuel raises his eyebrows and laughs. "His mother has given him some sort of Nordic name, but in the kitchen everyone just calls him _Verde_."_

_"Verde?" Jared asks, "As in green?"_

_"You'll soon understand why." Samuel pats him on the back and leads him out of the study. The young slave remains behind with his head bowed._

_***_

Jensen quietly enters the warm bathhouse and pushes the wooden bar that locks the door. He doesn't think anyone would dare disturb Jared's bathing hour, but he prefers to play it safe. He carries fresh, rose-oil-scented, linen towels inside. 

Everyone can see him entering the small house in the beautifully landscaped garden. After all, it is his task to look after his master. Jensen smiles at the thought that many cannot imagine what he considers his most important task. 

Carefully, he pushes the curtain aside and enters the inner part of the bath house. The sight makes him pause for a moment. The fire is still burning with full embers and not only warms the room, but also immerses it in a red and golden play of colors. In the middle of the room is the big tub in which Jared lies with his eyes closed. 

Many would probably look lost in the tub, as it is so big. But for Jared and his massive body, it seems to have been built for him. Silently Jensen puts the towels aside and approaches the head of the tub. 

Jensen walks barefoot on the warm clay floor. Despite the fact that he only wears light tunic pants and is otherwise naked, the warmth begins to revive his body. The embers of the fire and the steam of the water cover his bare skin with a light film. 

But nothing makes his blood boil more than the sight of Jared stretched out in the tub. Jared's head is on the edge of the tub and he still has his eyes closed. His tanned arms lie resting on the rim. The fingers seem to tap out a silent tune that only he can hear. Fine water pearls form on his broad shoulders and Jensen wants to lick each of them with his tongue. His cock begins to fill and presses against the delicate fabric of his trousers. 

Jared's dark nipples just barely dip into the water of the tub, as if the warm water caresses them. His narrow waist sinks below the water surface, and his hips are also barely visible in the darkness under the mixture of water and oil. Jared has one leg hanging over the side of the tub, and his other knee sticks up out of the water, giving a perfect view of his well-muscled legs. Jensen looks at the body in front of him with deep longing and desire. For too long they had to refuse each other, and had to play the façade to the outside world. Jensen's body demands Jared's closeness and he knows that Jared needs him more than ever in the next few days as well. 

Jared enjoys the peace and quiet in the bath house, the warm water that laps around his body relaxes his muscles. But he would have much rather stayed in the room with Jensen. He keeps his eyes closed so that nothing disturbs the memory that is running before his inner eye. When Jensen reminded him who he belongs to, how Jensen had just stepped behind him, his breath on his neck, making his fine hairs stand up. He felt Jensen's strong arms around his body, his hands reaching for his cock and starting to pump it tightly. He would have loved to hold him, to surrender to him completely. But Jensen insisted that he should relax in a bath before the big dinner tonight. At least here in his thoughts he can hold on to his beloved, can give himself over to his lust. He feels his whole body reacting to his thoughts, and his cock starts to grow. 

The corner of Jensen's mouth plays around a smile at the sight of the moist body in front of him. Whatever Jared is thinking about, it seems to be arousing. Jared’s cheeks are red, his fine pink lips open, and a soft sigh leaves them. Jared's body writhes in the water, his back muscles are clenched, and his tender brown nipples become harder, despite the warmth that surrounds them. Jensen's own cock begins to throb and Jensen gives himself a little relief by pulling on it a couple of times. A dark spot appears on his pants; just the sight of Jared's body has this effect on him. He leans down so that his lips whisper directly into Jared's ear. "I really hope I'm the reason you're so excited." 

Jared is startled for a moment, but immediately relaxes when he recognizes the voice of his lover. His body reacts immediately, because now it is not only thoughts. He feels how his muscles tense up, his body starts to tremble slightly, his nipples are hard even without being touched, his cock starts to pulsate. Only the thought of being here, alone with Jensen, makes the blood rush through his veins. No one would dare come into the bath house and invade his privacy. "You're here.... finally. I can't stand being without you!" Jared whispers breathlessly. He lolls in the water and wants to turn around to Jensen and kiss him longingly. 

Jensen grasps Jared's prominent chin and holds him in place. "I don't think you're in a position to make demands." He tips Jared's head back slightly, admiring Jared's long neck, on which water drops are collecting. Jensen knows how far he can go, he knows exactly what Jared needs, no matter how hard Jared tenses his neck muscles and his hands clasp the bathtub. "What am I going to do with you? Look at you, lolling in the water, making me so hot. You know exactly what you're doing to me, don't you?" 

While he still holds Jared's chin firmly in his grip, he lets his free hand slide over Jared's neck, taps his index finger into the damp hollow under Jared's Adam's apple. He brushes over the soft, slightly arched chest of his beloved. It’s quiet inside the bath house; the only sound is the crackling of the logs and Jared's soft moaning. Jensen plays with Jared's pec. At first his hand completely grips the muscle, but then his fingers circle around the small, hard bud of the nipple and twists it between his thumb and forefinger. Jensen feels the vibration from Jared's excited groaning in his hand, which still holds him in position. 

Jared lifts his chest and pushes towards Jensen. He wants to feel Jensen’s fingers much harder on his tight bud, wants to feel some pain mixed in the pleasure. Jared opens his mouth, his Adam's apple twitching violently under Jensen's firm grip. He has to swallow again and again with excitement. Everything around him was now much too hot. He feels like his body is glowing, sweat building on his upper body and running down his face. His head is overstretched backwards, making it difficult for him to move, swallowing is possible only with effort. He slips further out of the tub to give Jensen space to tighten his grip a little more. Jared whimpers as Jensen let go of his nipple to slip three fingers deep between his open lips instead. Immediately, Jared begins to suck on them with a groan. "Just look at you"...he hears Jensen hiss in his ear... "You're so horny, so starved. Your mouth just wants to be fucked hard. You suck my fingers like it's my dick.“ Jensen's voice, his harsh tone did not miss its intended effect. Jared's abdomen tightens, his cock is so hard that it hurts. But he knows that he is not allowed to reach for it. 

Jensen laughs. "Oh, I know how much you want to touch yourself now, don't you? Do you think I can't see how hard you are? How eager you are for my cock in your mouth? You keep your hands where I can see them. If you're good, I will reward you." 

Jensen's grip on Jared's throat tightened, he felt Jared struggling for air. Slowly, he pulls his fingers out of Jared's mouth. "That's all you need, isn't it? You can do so much more." Eagerly Jared opens his mouth, his tongue slightly above his lower lip. And Jensen can’t resist the sight. He bends down again, lets his tongue run over Jared's, bites his lower lip and pushes his tongue deep into Jared's wet mouth. For a moment they remain like this. Pressing their warm lips together. Jared makes these little noises, a comforting gurgle that drives Jensen crazy. Only he is able to elicit these sounds from Jared and Jensen has no intention of sharing them.  
Satisfied, he releases Jared's lips; now red and swollen. 

"I think you are ready for me." 

Again, he puts his hand on Jared's throat, pressing lightly on the air tube, while with the other hand he loosens the cord of his linen pants, which glide to the ground without resistance. He grasps his now rock-hard member and slides his cock over Jared's lips. 

The feeling of having trouble breathing became stronger with Jensen's grip. No one should touch Jared like that, he would never voluntarily hold still for such a grip, but with Jensen he was almost addicted to it. He now feels Jensen's crown sliding hard and plump over his wet lips. He strokes his tongue over the gap and the small opening to taste the precome, he moans in satisfaction and then starts sucking the hard tip. 

"You want more? Then open your greedy mouth properly," he hears Jensen say mockingly. Jared tried to take another deep breath and opened his mouth. With a single thrust, Jensen let his rock-hard cock slide over Jared's tongue, deep into his throat. "Show me how much you can take." Jensen's tone was rough, his hand was firmly over Jared's windpipe, his cock sunk deep into his mouth....Jared gasped and felt like he wanted to explode. 

If an oracle had prophesied five years ago that Jensen would find his counterpart in a dominant, complacent, flirtatious Gladiator , he would have laughed. But the man lying before him, willingly opening his mouth and showing him his most vulnerable side, has captured his heart like no soul before. 

Slowly, but relentlessly Jensen pushes his cock into Jared's mouth. He feels Jared's throat stretch where his cock pushes deeper into him. He hears Jared struggling slightly against his gag reflex. He hears Jared rapidly breathing through his nose. It only turns Jensen on more. He presses his cock deeper into Jared until his chin touches Jensen’s pubic bone. Jared moans, and the vibration makes Jensen close his eyes for a moment, that's how intense it is. Gently, he strokes Jared's neck, feeling his own cock moving under the tender skin.  
With light movements he fills Jared completely. Jared's hands clamp around the tub. Frantically he pushes his hips upwards, looking for relief, but finds none. Jared struggles with the scarce air, and his body begins to fight back. But Jared holds on tightly to the tub, his arms are tense and his veins stand out. 

"You are so good, so good." Jensen praises Jared, while still plunging deeply into Jared’s throat. "I know you can do it, show me, Baby." 

Jensen pulls his cock out halfway, saliva and precome runs over Jared's face. Jerkily he pushes back into Jared and starts to really fuck him. 

"You can't get enough of my cock, can you? You need it so much inside you. You crave for me to fuck you, that I come deep inside you. Is that what you want? That I pump you full of my come?“ With his thumb, Jensen presses Jared's mouth even further. 

Jared moans almost inhumanly. Jensen flinches briefly, even if the bathhouse is separated, there still may be ears that could hear Jared’s moans. But if in doubt, everyone would just assume that Jared has bent his slave over the tub and is fucking him. 

"If they could see you now, how willingly you lie in front of me. How you give yourself to me."  
Jared's lips are swollen, tears streaming down his cheeks. And his legs are twitching in the water. 

Jensen pushes deep into him one last time, feeling his balls contract. He continues to bend over the tub and with the first stream that pours down Jared's throat, he commands Jared. 

"Come!" 

Jared feels the hot, thick liquid shoot into his throat. He can barely swallow or catch his breath, but he would never back off. He enjoys too much the feeling that Jensen triggered in him when he subdued him like that. He could thus eliminate all thoughts of being strong, of fighting, of domination. Jared was addicted to those moments when he could completely let go, give up control, and let Jensen enjoy his vulnerability. Jensen knew exactly what Jared wanted and needed to create maximum pleasure for both of them. They trusted each other like no one else in the world. They were the perfect match of dominance and submission. He hears Jensen's words and loves to be used like that, to be fucked so deep that he almost chokes on it. It sparked a lust in him that would make him come untouched. No one out there would ever believe that the success-spoiled Gladiator would wait for the command of his slave to bring relief to himself. His cock was so hard and aching, his abdomen muscles twitched, and he fought against the feel of his balls contracting. But Jared would never dare to come until Jensen's cock started twitching, and he felt the hot come deep in his throat after finally hearing Jensen's command. 

_"Come."_

With the redemptive word, the tension in Jared's body begins to ease. He arches his back, blindly pushes his hips into the air, and lets the water overflow the tub. His cock sticks out into the air full to bursting, big and rock hard. Jared lets his body take control. His balls contract, a hot wave hits his whole body. He emits animal sounds as the come shoots out of his cock in high arcs. 

Wrung out, he feels Jensen pulling his flaccid cock out of his mouth. He tries to catch his breath, to swallow, when he already feels Jensen's mouth on his lips, his tongue wrapping him in a deep kiss, tasting himself. Eventually Jensen bites Jared's used, swollen lips one more time and whispers in his ear. 

"You are so good, so good. You took everything I gave you!" 

Jared closes his eyes, relaxed and satisfied, not sure if he is dreaming when Jensen mouths at his ear. 

"I love you more than my life." 


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imgbb.com/)

The Emperor's banquet hall is magnificently decorated. Huge fire bowls are burning in every corner of the hall and three more oil lamps illuminate the room from the ceiling. About fifty guests have arrived this evening, a mix of politicians, nobles, and merchants. It's more of a see and be seen event. Jared hates the banter, but it's part of the fights and he had to learn early to put up with this show.

The guests have found a seat at two large rows of tables; the table in front is still unoccupied and will probably be kept free for the four gala guests who are about to be presented from their houses.

At the head of the table sits Emperor Shepperdicus, visibly satisfied with the evening. On his right sits Lady Conell from the far north of the Anglo-Saxon country. For the first time she will present her own fighter, and Jared is curious to see who it will be. So far he has only seen Travis, who is no great wonder. Príncipe Pellegrino sits to the left of the emperor and is visibly eager to engage him in a conversation. He is always concerned with business, power, and influence. 

Jared still stands behind the velvet curtain where the Gladiators wait before they are invited in one by one. He tugs at his white tunic and hopes that no one will notice how the tension is creating the sweat on his forehead. His mentor, Principe Pileggi is sitting next to Pellegrino. The last person who arrived late, is Principe Benedicto. He is sitting next to Lady Connell and seems to find her presence extremely appealing. Both are engrossed in a deep conversation and can hardly take their eyes off of each other.

Emperor Shepperdicus finally stands up with a raised glass and silences his guests with a wave of his hand. In an extravagant way, he thanks them for the numerous appearances and the wonderful evening that they are allowed to spend as friends. Jared rolls his eyes and stretches his back.

"But now let us welcome the brave heroes who will entertain us for the next few days. They represent your Houses with pride, and will fight for them with their lives. My dear friend Principe Pellegrino has brought his strongest and most dangerous fighter. Please welcome the Gladiator Travis."

Rousing applause sounds and behind Jared a figure prepares to go through the curtain to his Principe. Jared did not see Travis ariving and is angry at his own inattention. Travis isn't even remotely as strong as Jared, but he's tough and cunning. He has no scruples and always fights to the death. Jared hopes that someone will take care of this snake before he must. 

"For the House of Benedicto, the honorable Gladiator Tahmoh fights."

From the other side of the hall a stately figure appears. Tahmoh is tall and well-built. He bows to Principe Benedicto and stands in front of him. Jared respects Tahmoh, he is a good fighter with quick reflexes and a good posture. He will probably be Jared's last opponent if Fortuna does not bring them fighting against each other earlier.

"From the house of my oldest friend, I present a fighter whom some have probably seen in the Colosseum before. He is a handsome man in his prime. Let us hope for his sake that this will not be his last.“

Grinding his teeth, Jared takes the quiet laughter.

"From the House of Pileggi, the honorable Gladiator Jared."

Jared stretches to his full height.

With a proudly swollen chest he steps out and looks into the crowd, feeling the eyes that examine his body. Some admire his strength and power. But many dream of being held by his strong arms or being pushed against a wall by his pistoning hips. Jared has already received too many blatant offers. But he has always politely denied them in recent years. There is only one who owns his body.

Jared bows to his Principe and the older man smiles at him. Jared wishes Jensen was here, but in this kind of celebration, personal slaves are not allowed . 

"Our last fighter, admittedly, took me a little by surprise. Milady Connell, it is a mystery to me how you were able to convince this handsome fighter to fight for your House, but I am all the more pleased. For the House of Connell, the legendary and formerly retired Gladiator Stephano will fight.

Jared whips his head around in horror when he sees Stephano. Smiling and confident of victory, Stephano walks towards Lady Connell. He searches and finds Jared's gaze. The cold, dead look in his eyes makes Jared shiver. 

Stephano is three years older and the best fighter Jared has ever seen. He is agile, hard with his sword, lightning fast with his shield. Jared learned everything from him; to fight, to win, to fall in love, and to get his heart broken. Stephano used him and when there was nothing more Jared could give him, he threw him away like the tresta at the grape harvest.

Now that Emperor Shepperdicus has introduced all four opponents, they were allowed to take their place at the table. Surrounded by Travis and Stephano, Tahmoh was the only decent person to be seen, but the sour feeling in Jared's mouth wouldn't go away. 

Meanwhile Shepperdicus is about to explain the rules of the tournament.  
"Three rounds of the combat will be played. Each Gladiator may choose two weapons, one of which may be for defense. In the first round, each of the heroes will meet, let's say, a starting opponent, who will show the ladies and gentlemen here what you can do. Don't be afraid, the animals are intended for the preliminaries."

A laugh goes through the hall and Jared reaches for the goblet of wine. The so-called entry opponents were not really opponents. They were thieves, defilers, and debtors, who were sentenced to death. They could delay the inevitable and agree to a fight in the arena "voluntarily." In a fight of an untrained street thief against an experienced Gladiator, the prospect of success was nil, yet some grabbed for the saving rope of hope. 

"Afterwards, Fortuna will decide which two remaining fighters will face each other. Unfortunately, this also means that we won't see all of you again the day after tomorrow, on the eve of the main battle.“

The glint in the eyes of the Emperor made it clear to everyone that this is exactly what Shepperdicus wants. He wants to see the fight to the death and Jared feels sweat build up on his chest. Travis is a lousy player, Tahmoh is supposedly the biggest challenge, but Stephano... 

Jared had wanted to save himself and Jensen, and now his arrogance could destroy them. The served chicken is tasteless and Jared eats it only out of decency. His thoughts revolve around Jensen and their combined fate.

Jared is startled out of his thoughts by a hand placed firmly on his shoulder, then the fingers squeeze tightly. He feels Stephano's chest against Jared's back and his mouth whispers in Jared's ear, laughing. "You thought you could just sneak away with your mistress? That I wouldn't notice?“ Stephano hisses only for Jared to hear. „ And I had hoped that I would be yours forever. Didn't you swear, my love? How you begged me to stay? If I stayed with you, all the things you would have done for me?" Jared's hands are shaking with tension, but he knows he has to pull himself together right here and now. He tries to look as neutral as possible as Stephano speaks more poison into his ear.

"I really thought I ruined you for everyone after me. And then I have to hear something like that. Yes, my dearest, I still have friends at the House of Pileggi. And you and your little pleasure slave form a unit that I completely dislike. Imagine my surprise, when I hear that you are willing to take this fight. What makes you suddenly want to take such a risk, I ask myself? And I think I know your secret. We both know it, don't we?“

Jared grabs the hand on his shoulder and squeezes the wrist firmly. "Stay away from me, Stephano. You and I are history. You have no power over me anymore and it was your biggest mistake to show up here." Jared turns his head so that he can look into Stephano's icy blue eyes. "My decision to fight here is none of your concern. Neither is who I bring into my room at night to share my bed."

Stephano looks at his aching wrist and waits motionlessly until Jared lets go. He looks down at Jared once more. "You are right. You are just history to me, and I will make sure that at the end of this tournament, your name will be forgotten forever.“

***

Jared waits a polite time before he rises and announces his retreat. Since Principe Pileggi is still sitting at the Emperors' guest table, a personal conversation is not possible. Jared formally says goodbye and wishes all a good night. While Pileggi wishes him all the best for the fight, Jared doesn't escape the Emperor's lustful look, nor Pellegrino's sarcastic wish for a fair fight.

He strolls the alleys back to the guest house, pitch torches illuminating the darkest spots. Arriving at the guesthouse, he climbs the stairs to the top and turns into his wing of the neighborhood. As he closes the door to his private rooms behind him, he searches for Jensen. His slave sits on the deep windowsill and looks into the olive tree garden. The moonlight shines through the window and Jensen's alabaster skin looks like fine marble, carved by a master artist.

Jared steps to the window and for a moment they look silently into the garden below.

"Do you know?" Jared whispers, afraid his voice might break. 

Jensen hesitates and licks his lips. "The kitchen maids have gossiped. Then I met Tahmoh's boot jack who confirmed it." Jensen turns away from the garden and looks at Jared. "Stephano is fighting for the Connell house? I wouldn't have taken him for a man who cared about honor."

Jarad snorts contemptuously. "We both know he doesn't care about honor."

"How are you?" Jensen asks and hooks an index finger into Jared's tunic. 

Jared's gaze follows the gesture. "I am... surprised, ...angry... Jensen, am I doing the right thing? Was I too selfish and now we both have to pay the price for my pride?"

Jensen pulls on Jared's tunic until the gladiator looks at him. "You fight for our freedom, yours, and mine as well. You risk your life for me while I have to watch from the outside. Never question your motives. Fight and win for us."

"They are all good."

"Then be better." 

"Come to bed, dearest."

Jensen raises an eyebrow. "Was it not my master's wish that I should sleep outside his door like a lapdog?"

Jared rolls his eyes. "You know why I said that."

"Do I?" Jensen smiles defiantly at him.

Jared builds himself up to full height and crosses his arms in front of him, flexing his muscles a few times. "Would the slave prefer to set up his sleeping quarters in the lower rooms?"

At the sight of Jared's twitching muscles, Jensen's mouth waters. "As if you could do without me, even for one night.“ 

Lasciviously, Jensen stands up from the windowsill and puts his hands above his head. His stomach is exposed and Jared lets his fingertips slide over Jensen's naked skin. 

"Never," Jared replies, and kisses Jensen passionately. With both hands he embraces Jensen's face and pulls the slave towards him. While moaning, Jensen opens his mouth and their tongues fight for dominance. Jensen grips Jared's cock, which is already hard under his tunic, and strokes it. Jensen ends the kiss, and without taking his hand off Jared's cock, he looks at him. 

"You are mine, do you hear? No matter what Stephano tries, you will never be his again. He has hurt and abused you. But you are stronger than ever and I will not give you up. We'll get through this together, and after that it'll just be you, me, and a never-ending cornfield of crops to grow."

"To the future." Jared gently kisses Jensen's lips.

"To our future," Jensen replies, pulling Jared toward the bedroom.

***

The sun has passed its zenith as the first battles of the four gladiators begin. The arena is already well-filled, although many seats remain empty. This will change when the main fights start tomorrow. Jared and Jensen are in one of the chambers assigned to the Gladiators. Jensen helps Jared to put on his fighting clothes. The leather armor offers protection against small dagger blows, claws, and thorns. Not against a sword, but Jared has no intention of letting it get that far. The leather is soft, oiled, and Jensen makes sure that it fits properly on the back. The short leather apron gives him the necessary legroom, the rest of his legs are naked. The leather shoes are laced tightly over his ankles. Jared needs a safe stand, a slip away at an inconvenient time can mean certain death.

Although this fight may seem light and insignificant, Jared gives it his full attention. After Jensen makes sure that nobody is watching, he presses Jared against the wall one last time and kisses him with the passion of a drowning man.

"Come back to me."

"Always." 

It is their firm ritual before Jared focuses only on the fight ahead of him and completely ignores his surroundings. He walks along the dark paths of the catacombs and only takes in the murmuring crowd in front of him from a distance. Stephano does the first fight and it seems as if this fight is about to end.

Jared gets into position. A slight climb lies in front of him, leading away through a gate directly into the sandy arena.

An outcry goes through the crowd, followed by pleasant applause. The first fight is over. 

Jared tries to ignore Stephano, but the Gladiator comes out of the arena and walks directly in the way of Jared. Blood drips from Stephano's hands and from his dagger. His eyes are fixed and his pupils dilated. Murder and adrenaline are visible in them. "The little one squealed like a pig." Stephano laughs in his face, but Jared continues to ignore him.

"I wish you good luck," Stephano breathes into his ear, and reaches under the leather apron for Jared's ass cheek. 

"Do that again and I won't wait until the arena to kill you." Jared hisses at him, but Stephano walks past him while still laughing.

Jared takes a few deep breaths in and out and tries to get his mind back to the fight in front of him.

Then a gong sounds and his name is announced in a loud voice. For five years now Jared's last thought is Jensen before he steps out of the climb and enters the arena.

His eyes have to get used to the bright sun. Meanwhile he waves to the crowd. A stocky figure appears exactly opposite him. Armed only with a simple sword and obviously rigid from fear. 

Jared chooses the same weapons in every fight - short sword and shield. He sticks to routines, they give him comfort and security. The short sword is more flexible and precise than a longsword, and Jared's arm circumference compensates for a possible disadvantage compared to a longsword.

Jared believes in rituals and talismans. Whenever he enters an arena, he bows first to the city's importer, then to the right, then to the left. He taps his sword briefly to the ground three times and stands up, his shield in front of his chest, his supporting leg secure, his leading leg following the attacker. 

This is not about fair, it is not about what the guy in front of him did to end up here. It's about leaving this arena alive. This guy is going to risk everything at some point because his life is at stake. Jared needs to be able to see this moment, if he wants to keep his. 

At first, the attacker also takes a defensive stance. A normal reaction, nothing to be rushed. Provocatively, Jared pushes forward a few times. Assesses how well the man may parry. But he wields the sword amateurishly, he holds it too high, his arm will tire too quickly. Jared must have no pity. It is about his life or the other man's. 

Again they circle around each other, the crowd becoming restless. They want to see a fight. Jared must stay focused. The man's wounded eyes betray his panic. Jared swings his sword forward, the guy strikes impulsively. Something finally happens for the audience, for Jared it's a tactical maneuver. Step by step, he tires out his opponent. 

Then he sees it, the man realizes that he can't hold the sword for much longer, the unaccustomed weight is too heavy for the untrained hand. It begins to cramp and he realizes that he has lost. The smell of urine is in the air and Jared makes his last move. The man panics blindly, races towards Jared and swings his sword upwards. His heart is exposed and Jared stabs him. The moment when the sword hits his skin, breaks the ribcage, and the blood gushes out, is a redemption for Jared every time, but still a conquest. He prefers to fight at eye level, fighting to the point of exhaustion and both opponents leave the arena limping, but alive. 

His honor commands him to quickly pull out his sword and end the death struggle. The man need not suffer unnecessarily any longer. He waits until the light in the man's eyes goes out and thanks his House and the Emperor for the strength and the victory. 

Only now does he perceive the crowd around him and bows to the clapping audience. The adrenaline is pumping through his veins and the endorphins make him tremble. With quick steps he leaves the arena, nods at Tahmoh, who's already waiting for his fight, and dives down into the dark catacombs.

In his private area Jensen is already waiting for him with a bowl of fresh water and linen towels.

Silently they follow the last ritual after a fight. Jensen removes the sword and shield from him; he will clean it later. Then he undresses Jared, puts the bloody clothes aside and unlaces the leather sandals. He dips the first linen cloth into the water, wrings it out, and begins to clean Jared's body. He runs water over Jared's hair, strokes his face, his shoulders, the arms. The bowl of water turns dark, but with each cloth, Jensen cleans his gladiator of all evidence from the fight, removing the blood, the sand, the death that this body has wrought. 

Calmly and gently, he cleans Jared's back, strokes his buttocks, runs the cloth down the long legs. When all traces are removed, Jensen helps him to dress. A new white tunic, Jared is clean. 

Jensen steps in front of Jared and puts his hand on Jared's cheek.

Jared's hazel eyes look at his lover. For the first time since he stepped into the arena, he can breathe again.

The first victory, three for freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Jared is checking the stitching of his leather armor by possible breakage when Jensen hurries into the room.

After the fight they went back into the guest house. Jared was dining for himself as he wanted to keep the encounters of the other gladiators to a reasonable minimum.

Jensen's look did not reveal anything good.

"Did you hear it?" he asked, locking the door behind him.

"No?" Jared asked impatiently.

"Tamoh ... he didn't make it through the first round."

"What?" Jared cries and stands up. "How can this be?"

"I don't know, some people talk about pure luck. The young boy must have been waiting for a moment of weakness."

"Impossible," is the word in Jared's mind. He wanders around the room. "Tamoh is... _was_ a great tactical warrior. Something's not right."

Jensen hesitates. "Some say he seemed unfocused, almost dazed."

"Tamoh would never go into a fight drunk." Jared strokes his mouth and looks at Jensen. He is still standing at the door and looks down at the floor.

"That's not all, is it?" asks Jared and Jensen's gaze gives him the answer.

Slowly, Jensen begins to move, choosing his next words carefully. " _Fortuna_ has decided the next round. Travis will meet the _lucky_ young man tomorrow, and you will meet Stephano."

Jared lets the words sink in. „ _Fortuna_ , really seems to be on Pellegrino's side.“

"It was inevitable that you would face him." Jensen is trying to refocus Jared on the fight. 

Jared nods. "I don't believe that Pellegrino would go this far."

"We can't prove anything," Jensen objects.

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"Jared, no matter how hard he tries, you are stronger; you are stronger than Travis, and you are stronger than Stephano."

"Am I?" Jared whispers more to himself. Memories flash before Jared. First feelings, a tingling in his stomach and the emotions of a first love. Stephano was right. He would have done anything for him. He showed Jared the sweet gift of seduction, of devotion. Ignited a desire in him that no one was allowed to know. And when he had Jared where he wanted him, he pushed him away. Laughed at him, mocked his love.

"Don't do this." Jensen's hand rests warm on Jared's shoulder. "You let him back inside your head."

"What kind of fighter am I? What must you see in me? I'm weak..."

"Stop it," Jensen demands more intensely.

"Did you see that in me? Did you know what a sick desire I have inside me?“

"Do you hear yourself talking?" Jensen snorted and his eyes narrowed.

"I feel like I can’t breathe. I promised to free us both, you look at me and I can't... I don't know..."

"That's enough." Jensen energetically reaches for Jared's tunic. "You're scared and by the gods I am too. You have to carry the whole load here and I understand your concern. But never, never doubt my intentions towards you."

Jensen grabs Jared's neck and forces Jared to look at him. "I desire the man I met five years ago. The man who never saw the slave in me, but a human being. The man whose intelligence fascinates me and whose hands warm me. I desire you as from the first moment I saw you, and that I may be the one who is able to give you what you need fills me with pride and happiness. You are not weak, you never were."

Jared presses his forehead against Jensen's. "I desire you, too, from the first moment I laid eyes on you, _verde_."

"Do you trust me?" whispers Jensen, moved by what the nickname still evokes in him today. 

"With my life," Jared replied.

"Then let me help you forget all that. The struggle, the ruse, let's forget everything for a moment."

"How?" asked Jared and bit his lower lip.

Jensen doesn't escape the gesture, and his eyes remain on Jared's full lips.

"I want you to go next door. There you will undress and lie down on the bed. Wait until I come to you." Jensen kisses the abused lower lip.

A tremor goes through Jared's body, but he nods and goes into the bedroom.

Jensen waits until Jared is next door. From the clothes chest, he takes a long thick leather strap that is used to tighten the sandals. A linen cloth, dark and solidly woven. From the dinner tray he takes the small carafe with olive oil. 

He will give Jared peace of mind, he will release his thoughts and provide the relief that his gladiator needs so much. 

Jensen waits a moment longer and listens towards the bedroom. When he is sure that Jared has undressed and is lying on the bed, he takes the supplies and steps to the bed room. Jared lies naked on the bed and opens his eyes as Jensen enters the room. 

"Close your eyes and keep them closed," commands Jensen in a gentle but firm voice. 

Jared closes his eyes. Jensen steps to the foot of the bed and looks down at his lover. Jared lies there in all his naked beauty. Tanned but very well-groomed skin, endlessly long, slim, but very muscular legs. Strong arms that embrace lovingly, but can also bring death. Jared’s chest rises and falls under his breathing, the abdominal muscles move. His light brown nipples are firm and his cock is already half hard. Jensen feels a shiver of excitement rush through his body at the sight of his beloved. 

For a moment he puts the supplies down and sits down next to Jared. He bends down and whispers in his ear.

"You won't think of anything else,...only of me and what I'm going to do with you now.“ 

Then Jensen kisses him deeply and desperately and recognizes with satisfaction, that Jared sinks into this kiss like a drowning man. After a while he detaches himself from him, picks up the dark linen sheet and folds it into a narrow strip. 

"Lift your head". 

Jared does as he is told. Jensen puts the cloth over Jared’s eyes, knots it at the back of his head and bends down to involve Jared again in a deep kiss. Their tongues play with each other for a while, then he breaks the kiss. In a deep voice that tolerates no contradiction, he tells Jared to put his arms over his head. Jensen pours a little oil into his palms and starts massaging Jared's arms. With strong movements he strokes Jared's muscles. He picks up the leather strap from the floor and with a strong pull he lets a clapping noise sound. Satisfied, he notices that Jared's nipples are hard and a tremor grips his body. 

"You hear that? I will now fix your arms with it. They will remain above your head. You listen only to my voice, and you concentrate only on the feeling where I touch you."

Jensen grabs both of Jared's wrists and ties them with the leather strap. The cuff is tight without hurting the skin.

Jensen looks at his work with relish. Jared's eyes are blindfolded, his tongue running over the fine, pink lips. His hands feel the bonds and test them. Jensen knows that Jared will obey.

"Remember, you are in control, Jared, you can end it anytime you want, just say stop, but I want you to try to let go. Trust my voice. Enjoy my touches.“

Again, he pours oil into his palm and heats it up in it. Jensen gently strokes Jared's arms, and shoulders, Circling the strokes around Jared's chest. The oil shimmers on Jared's tanned skin and Jensen hears a soft moan.

With both index fingers he massages both nipples, rolls the hard buds and flicks them. Sweet pain seems to run through the sensitive flesh and Jared's cock twitches with every flick. Jensen twirls them with his thumb and forefinger. Pulls them sometimes gently, sometimes harder.

Jared moves under his touches, and lifts his hips. He’s desperately trying to bring his cock salvation.The moaning gets louder and Jensen looks satisfied at the red, swollen nipples. He kisses them one after the other, caresses them gently with his tongue.

"I love how your body desires me."

Jared feels warm, oily hands stroking once more over his hard swollen nipples and then sliding down his sides. His cock is big and rock hard on his belly. Jensen's thumbs stroke his trembling abdominal muscles, briefly touching the leaking tip. A dark groan leaves Jared’s open lips. Jensen's hands slide into his groin, touching his balls and the base of his cock. 

Everything in Jared shivers. "Please, touch me..." he begs. 

"I just want you to feel what I'm doing to you," Jensen replies confidently. 

Jared sighs in agony. His dick is so hard, it hurts, he wants to be touched. Jensen pushes Jared’s legs apart. 

Jared feels Jensen’s hands resting on his thighs, kneading his muscles and stroking the sensitive skin on his inner thighs again and again. He tries to put his legs up to give Jensen more space. His cock is throbbing, his puckered hole pulsates. "Please..." he begs so wonderfully. 

"Keep your legs down," Jensen murmurs to him. "You don't move until I tell you to." Jared gasps. 

Jared is sure his cock must explode as Jensen runs both thumbs down the perineum over his hole, which contracts reflexively. Precome drips out of his cock and forms a small lake on his belly. His hole twitches under Jensen's touch and he hears the rough voice of his lover. 

"Look how much you want me. You are nothing but lust and desire. Your hole is so willing, you can't wait for my cock to fuck you deep and hard." With these words Jensen sinks his middle finger into Jared's hole, puts his lips over the velvet head, causing a loud gasp from Jared. Bobbing his head over Jareds long shaft, Jensen swallows him deeper and deeper, while scissoring his hole with two and later three oil slick fingers. They find the right spot and a rope of precome, shoots into Jensen’s mouth. He swallows it hungrily and starts humming and works him open. 

Jared is fighting against his cuffs but he keeps his arms above him. “Jensen,“ he breathes heavily. Jensen pleasures him with his mouth and finger, but it's not enough, „I need you, need you so bad.“ 

With a soft plop Jensen releases Jared’s hard cock, and finally pushes Jared’s legs up. “You want me? Want my cock inside of you?“

With his free hand he uses the last of the oil to slick his throbbing dick. When Jensen’s fingers leave Jared's open hole, he complains with soft moans but the moment Jensen settles between Jared’s legs, his own slick cock in his hand presses the tip of his cock on the pink hole, Jared spreads his legs even more.

„Yes Baby, open your legs for me, let me in.“ With a solid thrust of his hips he is inside Jared and halfway seats.

“Oh fuck yeah, so tight.” Jensen matches his words with rolls of his hips, Jared feels so good around him, he squeezes his eyes shut to hold back the orgasm that already starts building inside him.

“I don’t know how long I’m gonna last. Fuck, you feel so good, so tight, so willing.” Jensen can feel the tingle of impending orgasm in every part of his body. His balls are throbbing with the need to hold back, to make it last. He opens his eyes to see Jared, his mouth open, silent screams on his lips, sweat on his chest, and the crown of his tip red and wollen. Jared’s hole clench around him and Jensen is lost. He fucks his hips forward as his muscles lock up, coming inside the only man he has ever really wanted. He fights hard against the exhaustion, rocking his hips to keep his cock hard inside Jared. He grabs Jared’s cock and strokes him in sync to his movements.

Jensen's name on his lips, Jareds screams his orgasm, wetting his stomach and Jensen's fist. Jensen rocks back till he sits on his heels and his sloppy wet, softening cock slips from Jared’s hole. Jared looks exhausted, still blindfolded, come leaking out of him and covering his body.

Jensen gets up and removes the blindfold and strap. He kisses his lover gently on the lips before he gets a clean cloth and takes care of Jared.

After cleaning Jared up, he places himself behind Jared and tugs him into his arms.

They don't need to talk, they just lay there, holding each other. 

Two more fights.

***

The semi-final was characterized by strong wind and mist. The sand was clammy and firm. A good surface, yet there was danger of slipping into puddles. Jared swayed from one foot to the other. The shield firmly in his grip, his eyes concentrated on the front. His name is called and with a firm step he enters the arena. Patronizing applause can be heard. The fans' camps are divided, as Stephano has also secured a large following over the years.

Jared strides across a pool of blood, the remains of the young man who surprisingly defeated Tamoh yesterday. Travis has made it fun for them to hurt the young man with targeted cuts that have left him bleeding to death slowly and painfully. The spectators were thrilled by the spectacle, and Pellegrino now has his man in the final. 

Stephen enters the arena through the opposite gate, also armed with a short sword and shield. They are similar in their fighting. Understandably, Jared had learned much from him. Jared begins his ritual, greets the Emperor and the spectator. Stephano also pays tribute to them. 

This fight will be different from the previous one - there will be no fatigue tactics. It will be a hard fight and Stephano makes this clear immediately by going straight to the attack. He tries to push Jared into the corner with his massive shield. Jared staggers at first but is able to get himself together again. The swords hit each other. Stephano kicks and puts a distance between himself and Jared, only to attack again directly. Both fighters are highly focused - nothing less than their lives is at stake. 

It is an absolute fight as equals. Both are breathing heavily by now. Sweat runs down their faces. The shield arm becomes heavier and the concentration drops. Each of them could land a hit on the unprotected skin. A wound gapes at Stephanos hip, Jared is bleeding on his arm, but both wounds are neither fatal nor will they affect either of them. 

"You really want to know," laughs Stephano and swings his sword again. Jared skillfully parries it with the shield and pursues with his own sword.

"I did not come here to lose," Jared hisses as Stephano evades the blade. 

"And yet that's exactly what will happen, Jared.“ The sound of Stephano`s voice, full of arrogance sent Jared back ten years ago, when he mixed up love with abuse and hope with fear. _You are nothing without me._ Jared shakes his head to banish the thoughts in it. _You do what I tell you and when I tell you._ Jared stumbles, the crowd gets up and Stephano strikes. _It is I who make you something. Without me, you're just a perverted little worm._

Jared lands on the ground, pulls up his shield at the last moment to avoid Stephano's sword stroke. "Surrender, Jared, and I will redeem you quickly." Calls Stephano confident of victory. "You must see where your place is and always will be; under me!"

"No!" Jared roars up and rolls himself to the side. Stephano strikes in the wet sand and drills his sword deep into it. Jensen's eyes flash in Jared's mind, and without hesitation Jared strikes down Stephano’s arm.

The blade serves tendons and ligaments, the bone shatters and Stepahno cries out in pain. 

Jared rises and goes back to his basic position. The crowd is excited about the fight and hardly anyone is sitting in his seat. 

Stephano can't hold the sword with his hand anymore, he throws the shield away and changes the sword into the other hand.

"You will not defeat me, Jared." Stephano spits blood, but his will seems unbroken. "You will always be mine, maybe your pretty slave thinks he can keep it up with me, but we both know it is not true. You cannot kill me, you need me."

Jared embraces his sword. He trembles slightly. 

"Surrender, Jared. And I promise you, I'll take good care of the man. Once he serves me, he will never think of you again anyway."

With a hateful cry, Jared sprints towards Stephano. He opens his eyes in horror when Jared's gaze becomes clear to him. With full force Jared strikes against Stephano’s sword. All his strength is in the stroke. Stephano's sword sails away, and Jared presses the blade into Stephano’s aorta. Blood gurgles from Stepahno's mouth; his eyes still can't grasp what they are seeing. Coldly, Jared looks at him.

"Jensen is mine," are the last words Stephano hears before his lifeless body collapses.

The crowd gives thunderous applause and the emperor is visibly satisfied. Only Lady Connell is not enthusiastic about the outcome and gives only polite applause, but now she shares the same fate as Principe Benedictom and the two apparently still have a lot to tell each other.

Exhausted, Jared returns to the catacombs. He avoids Jensen's gaze, Stephano’s lifeless eyes still flashing in his memory. He stares into space, feeling the warm water on his skin, but his mind never leaves the arena. Jensen pauses. Only this makes Jared return to the here and now, and he looks at Jensen questioningly. Jensen's hands are shaking and his eyes are shimmering wet. For the first time they break their silence during a washing ceremony.

"Never scare me like that again." Jensen's voice breaks.

Jared reaches with his big hand into Jensen's hair, grabs the back of his head and pulls him towards him.

"I won’t." 

They hold each other for minutes just to feel each other's heartbeats.

***

"Jared, I have to say, that was one of your best fights." Principe Pileggi pats Jared on the back for approval.

One last evening separates Jared before the big final fight, and he has accepted his master's invitation to take a last jug of wine.

"Tomorrow our paths will part," says the Principe wistfully. 

"One way or another." Jared sips at his chalice.

"Are you concerned about the outcome? Jared, you're in great shape. Admittedly, Travis had two much easier fights, but I can't imagine you're letting this viper take your victory away from you.“

Jared looks thoughtfully ahead. "He had it way too easy. Pellegrino isn't playing fair, and we both know it."

"Maybe. But even he cannot give his fighter your strength and speed," Pileggi notes.

"I want you to know, this fight, I'm not doing it because I want to get away from you. You have always been fair, you have been more of a friend to me than a ruler."

Pileggi puts down his cup. "We both know why you do it. Although, I must admit, I never expected that my gift would give you so much pleasure one day." 

"He means everything to me, master." Jared confesses.

"You see," smiles the prince." That's another difference between you and Travis. He fights out of pride and vanity. But you, you fight for love."

***

Jensen has already returned to their rooms. Jared will have another drink with his master. One more night. One fight and they are both free. Jensen is free. No one will ever order him around again, bring him to his knees, humiliate him. 

There is no looking back anymore, only forward. A tentative knock lets him get to the door. He had asked for fresh towels. But as he pushed the latch of the door to the side, he looked into Pellegrino's blasphemous eyes.

He quickly tries to close the door, but the prince has already put his foot in between.

"Well, what kind of manners are these, slave." Pellegrino shakes his head. "I must say, Jared really let the reins slide on you."

Behind Pellegrino, Travis also pushes himself into the room. Jensen reteats. "You should leave now. Jared is not here."

"Are you telling me what to do, slave?" Pellegrino asks mockingly and Travis laughs behind him.

"No." Jensen looks down.

"No? Is that all?"

"No, Master Principe." Jensen grits his teeth.

"That's more like it." Both men walk up to Jensen.

"You know I offered Principe Pileggi a good price for you? Without being able to test your qualities, I offered him a handsome sum. And yet he gave you to a gladiator instead of me. Do you think this right?"

Jensen swallows and clenches his fist.

"Travis, do you think it was right of him?"

Travis looks at Jensen like a piece of meat. "I think that was very rude of Principe Pileggi.“

Agreeing, Pellegrino nods and pushes Jensen further into the room. "It was rude to withhold a pretty boy like you fromme."

Jensen's back touches the wall. "Principe Pellegrino, these are not your rooms, I would ask you once again to leave."

"And what will you do if you don't? What will the little slave do when we two decide that he should serve us as we please?"

Jensen tries to scurry past Pellegrino in a flash and run to the exit, but Travis suspects his escape and holds Jensen tight.

"That was a mistake, slave. I was willing to be gentle with you, but now you don't deserve this treatment. Hold him," orders Pellegrino. Travis holds Jensen firmly in his grip, as the príncipe pulls on Jensen's pants until they rip. "I will teach you how a good slave behaves when a master talks to him," roars Pellegrino. "And then Tavis will take the rest of what's left of you. Now, hold still as you should."

Jensen struggles desperately against Travis and Pellegrino. Feel the fingers of the Principe trying to pull his ass cheeks apart.

Jensen hears Pellegrino's panting in his neck, and feels the body of the Principe pressing against his. Even if he were to succeed, he would defend himself, he would have no right, he is only a slave, in front of whom the Principe is allowed to do everything with him, and compensate the damage to the actual owner. 

Jensen closes his eyes and tries to let it pass over him, tries to ignore Tavis‘ dirty laughter.

Tumult suddenly takes place behind him. Pellegrino cries out as he is torn away roughly from Jensen.

"Let him go right now," Jared yells a deep voice through the room. 

He grabs the principe by the neck and throws him halfway across the room. Travis pounces on Jared and they wrestle with each other. 

Pellegrino is bleeding from his nose, his laugh almost looks like a devilish grimace.

Jared cries out while he continues to fight with Travis. 

"Let it go," smiles Pellegrino and Travis pushes Jared away.

He looks down on Jared who is lying on the ground.

"I can wait one more night."

He looks over to Jensen who is still standing by the wall but has turned around. Pellegrino blows a kiss to Jensen and throws his arm over Travis' shoulder.

Jared breathes heavily as he rises.

Worried, he looks at Jensen and his torn pants. "Are you okay?"

Jensen nods. "Nothing happened."

Jared snorts. "That damn bastard."

"Show him tomorrow." Jensen slides his chin forward.

But Jared doesn't answer. Something in Jared's gaze is different and Jensen looks at him questioningly. "What about you?"

Jared's face becomes unreadable. Something is going on inside him but he blocks Jensen.

Jared slowly moves towards the bedroom. As Jensen starts to follow him Jared raises his hand.

"I want to be alone tonight." Jared goes into the room and locks the door behind him. 

Jensen is in shock. He knocks first timidly then energetically. "Open the door for me, Jared." But the other side of the door remains calm. 

Jensen goes to the sofa and settles down. What's gotten into Jared? Jensen stays awake for a long time, and keeps looking at the closed door. Until he is overpowered by fatigue and stress, and sinks into a dreamless sleep


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://imgbb.com/)

A hand presses on Jensen's mouth and he opens his eyes in horror. Memories of Pellegrino's attack flash in front of his eyes, and he tries to free himself from the tight grip. 

Jensen strikes against his attacker's forearm until his eyes become accustomed to the darkness and he recognizes Jared's outline. 

"Shh," Jared whispers and puts his index finger to his mouth.

Jared waits another moment until he is sure Jensen will be silent before taking his hand off his mouth. "We have to be quiet, come."

Still disoriented, Jensen straightens up. It looks to be the middle of the night. Jared wears dark clothes and takes a burning candle to light the way.

"Where are we going?" Jensen asks and gets up.

Jared signs him to be quiet again and gives Jensen a bundle in his hand. It contains clothing. Jensen's brain is trying to keep up with the events. Jared is already at the door when Jensen whispers to him "No."

Jared stares at Jensen and points to follow him again, but Jensen drops the bundle. Hissing, he repeats. "No, first you tell me what's going on."

Jared's jaw flexes and he seems to be considering something. "Please come, we don't have much time," he tries again, but Jensen remains stubborn.

"Then start talking."

"We’re going to the river, a boat is already lying there. A _friend_ will take you to Civitavecchia. At the harbor, you will get to Sardinia. I have written a letter that should give you free passage, but try not to attract attention until then.“ 

"And then?"

Jared hesitates just before he continues. "In the bundle is a small bag of coins, it is all I could gather. It will not be enough for our dream but it will give you a new start; together with the letter and your charm, you will make it, I know it."

Jensen hears the words, but they do not make sense. "And what about you?"

Jared strides to the door. They have to go. "I'll stay here, distract them, represent my house." He tries to give Jensen a smile, but it looks fake.

"I'm not leaving without you," Jensen clarifies once again.

"Please Jensen, we don't have time for this, the boat won't wait long, and the longer we wait, the sooner you might be seen.“

"I'm not going anywhere without you, what do you think?"

"You'll do what I tell you to do." Jared's words hit Jensen.

"That's still my decision," Jensen replies stubbornly.

"I am still your owner, and when I tell you to pack your things and leave, you will do as I tell you, slave.“ Jared stretches his body to its full height and he looks down coldly on Jensen. 

Never, in all these years, has Jared called him _slave_ and the word burns on Jensen's soul. Angrily, he reaches for the bundle.

He walks towards Jared and fires at him. "Never call me that again."

They face each other; stare at each other. Jensen is furious at Jared's harsh words, how can he send him off like that? Why wouldn't Jared want him in his last fight, why now? Jensen studies him, sees Jared's body, his eyes, and then...finally he understands.

He throws the bundle forcefully against Jared, who’s still holding the candle and retreats. Awkward with pain, he steps up with his right foot and breathes out audibly. 

"Show me," Jensen demands.

"Please, ...just go." Jared tries not to show his pain, but it's too late. Jensen sees his posture as Jared tries not to put any strain on his leg.

"Show. Me." Jensen's voice is final. 

Jared doesn't answer so Jensen steps closer to Jared. In the candlelight, he loosens the cord of Jared's pants and lets it slide down. In the inner thigh of his right leg, it shimmers red through the bandages.

"Who?" Jensen asks as he loosens the bandage.

"Travis. He was probably just waiting for me to pounce on him and Pellegrino." Jared doesn't look down as Jensen removes the last layer of cloth over the wound.

A round dot. A skewer, perfectly placed. The wound doesn’t bleed much, it is not lethal, it served only one purpose.

"I cannot shift my weight to my foot. I will not be able to defeat him thus. Jensen ... I will lose tomorrow."

Jensen gets down on his knees, palpates the wound. "We'll wash it out, I have chamomile in my bag and before the fight we'll get henbane and opium poppy.

Jared runs his hands through Jensen's short hair. "Please stop believing in something that's not going to happen."

Jensen shakes his head. “The chamomile prevents the inflammation, the henbane will numb the puncture site. The leg will feel a little numb, but the pain will be more bearable."

"Jensen, please look at me," Jared whispers lovingly, but Jensen jumps up.

"No! I will not go! I won't leave you behind and I certainly won't give you up."

"Jensen, the only reason I can go to that arena tomorrow, and face Travis with my head held high, is because I know, in the end, he didn't win." A tear runs down Jared's cheek. "I need to know you're safe, I need to know that if I die tomorrow, you'll live."

"And how do you think I can live without you?" Frantic, Jensen wipes the tears from his own face. "How can I go on living, knowing that the only person who ever cared about me died _because_ of me? What kind of life is that without you by my side? How selfish are you, to think you can leave me and leave me left behind with my pain?"

"Jensen, if you stay with me tomorrow, they'll come for you. Pellegrino is just waiting to get his hands on you."

"Let him come." Jensen looks energetically at Jared. "Let him come, and show him who I am."

"I won't be able to protect you if I fall."

"If you do go down Hades stairs, know this. I'll be right behind you."

Jensen embraces Jared's wet cheeks. "But know this too. I believe in you. I believe in your courage, in your strength. Travis may have the advantage, but you have three things he doesn't. You're the better fighter, fast and instinctive. You're bigger than him, you might not be able to use your leg properly, then don't let him get at it with your arm length.

"And the third?" Ask Jared and his hazel eyes look at Jensen's lips like a drowning one.

"Me. You have me." Jensen smiles and pulls Jared to him. Their kiss is gentle, then increasingly passionate. "Come to bed," Jensen whispers, "we're not going anywhere tonight.“

"What do you want me to do?" asks Jared as they go into the room.

"I just want you. Whatever the day may bring tomorrow, whatever Fortuna has in store for both of us, she gives us this night.“

With these words, Jensen takes Jared's head in both hands and claims him with a never-ending kiss. Out of breath himself, Jensen releases Jared, takes a deep breath and points to the bed. 

"Sit down and let me check the wound first." 

Jensen goes to a small box, filled with essences and herbs, and comes back with a small leather bag in which he carries all the things he needs to take care of Jared's wounds from the fight. He removes the temporary bandage that Jared had put on and to stop the bleeding. 

"That bastard," Jensen hisses angrily, "he knew exactly how to place the wound. "But he will get his lesson." He opens a small vial and drops the liquid in the water bowl. Jensen takes a fresh cloth, soaks it with a dark solution, and presses it gently on the wound. The disinfectant burns, but Jared does not move a muscle. His eyes trustfully follow Jensen’s every move, as he soaks a pad with chamomile, covering the wound with it and applying a well-fitting bandage. 

"That'll settle down overnight now and tomorrow we'll take away your pain for the fight." Jensen puts his clothes aside and sits on the bed next to Jared. He looks lovingly at him and gently presses his lips on Jared's mouth. 

"You know what you are fighting for tomorrow and I know you will make it!" He pulls Jared up onto the bed and crawls up close to him. "I just want to feel you, my body, my soul wants to feel you." 

Jared sighs and buries his face in the crook of Jensen's neck. He deeply inhales the scent of his beloved. Jensen has him in his arms so tight and has slipped so close to him as if he wants to crawl into him. This closeness floods Jared with love and desire. 

Their chest, their hips, their legs,...press tightly together; they lay there, soaking up each other's scent and kissing like drowning people. 

"I love you more than my life" Jensen whispers between two kisses that become more passionate. Their hands travel over their bodies. They embrace each other's faces, run their hands through each other's hair, stroking each other's arms and back. They feel their cocks between, both hard as a rock, them and start to rub against each other. They leave no gap between their lips and their tongues, which dance together. Skin to skin they cling to each other, not ready to let the other one even a little bit of air. Precome mingles on their bellies at the point where their velvet crowns rub against each other. 

Jared groans harshly. "Please...touch me...let me come...but don't go away". He pulls his arm even tighter around Jensen, pressing his cock against his belly. Jensen pulls back a little bit to make room for himself. Jared murmurs complaining and then moans deeply as he feels Jensen take both their dicks in his hand and start pumping them. He has them tightly embraced and strokes their entire lengths with a brisk grip. 

When he reaches the top, he briefly loosens his grip to run his thumb across Jared's narrow gap and the sensitive opening. Satisfied, he notices that Jared groans more and more breathlessly. 

"Come for me...don’t hold back, please give me everything you have" Jensen whispers into Jared's ear. He feels Jared's body tense up, his swollen balls pressing against his legs. 

"Uhhggg...fuck..." Hot ropes of come pour over Jensen's finger, and seeing Jared shaking and twitching shows Jensen over the edge. 

The waves of his orgasm crash over them. "Jarrreeedd" he gasps loudly and clings to his beloved. It takes like an eternity and endless kisses until both of them catch their breath again. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. When Jared wants to get up to clean himself, Jensen holds him back. He rolls around him so Jared is trapped between him and the wall. 

"You're not going anywhere now," he whispers, pressing Jared's head against his chest and stroking the long strands of hair devoutly. "Sleep now, my beloved... sleep deep. I will watch over you. And tomorrow you will win this battle, tomorrow we are free!" 

"I will, my love," mumbles Jared. Moments later, Jensen hears the deep, steady breathing that signaled Jared has fallen asleep in his arms. He gives Jared one last kiss on the silky hair and closes his eyes. 

. 

***

The colosseum is filled to the last seat. Children romp between their parents, dates and cheese are passed around. There is a cheerful and exuberant atmosphere. The Emperor is welcomed with a frenzy of cheering and applause and his two guests Principe Pellegrino and Principe Pileggi are cheered.

Jensen looks at the bloody bandage that he has just changed. 

One last time he helps Jared into his leather armor; one last time he laces up Jared’s sandals. They pause. A fighting arena is no place for love. 

"Come back to me." 

"I promise." 

The crowd wants blood. Jensen wants their cornfield. He wants hard work, sweat and a harvest. He wants to smell fresh bread and Jared's hand on his shoulder.

He walks down the corridor to the spot where the small barred window offers a view of the arena.

"Let the games begin" a gong sounds, the crowd celebrates. Jensen wants to scream.

Jared's wound is freshly bandaged, the pain is stilled, but it doesn't run smoothly. He has difficulty dodging Travis and keeping him at a distance. Of course, Travis knows Jared’s weak spot from the first moment and hits Jared mercilessly. 

Jensen embraces the small dagger under his tunic.   
There is no going back for him. He will never return to the land of Principe Cambello. He and Jared will go together, whether it is to Sardinia or to Hades' underworld. 

The crowd cries out as Travis lands a good punch, blood running down Jared's arm and Jensen clutches the bars. None of them know the Gladiator there in the arena; they only see the fighter, the muscles, that wink. They see him laugh and see him win. 

Jensen knows him. He knows the young man who is so much more. 

_"What does vernae means?" asks Jared and Jensen startles. For four weeks Jensen has been working for Jared, but the young gladiator doesn’t seem to notice him, not even talking to him. Jensen runs errands, helps repairing the armor, but Jared keeps him at bay._

_Jensen looks down, it's not fitting to look at the owner. "It means that I was born a slave." Jensen brought Jared the food and was back at the door to leave the room when Jared approached him._

_"You were never free?"_

_"My mother gave birth to me here, she was a slave, and I never knew my father."_

_"Huh," Jared cleared his throat in surprise._

_Jensen glanced carefully in his direction and saw Jared smile at him._

_"What a paradox. You never had a choice, but you don't want to be here. I had a choice and decided to lose my freedom."_

_"Please forgive me. I never said..."_

_"I see it in your eyes, Verde, isn't that what they call you?"_

_Jensen nods and raises his head a little higher. Jared looks at him._

_"You have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen."_

_Jensen blushes and Jared realizes what he has said._

_He sends Jensen away and it takes another four weeks until Jared talks to him again._

_"What would you do? If you could choose?"_

_The question comes unexpectedly and without thinking, Jensen stares at Jared. Then he quickly brings his gaze down to earth. "I am content and grateful, master."_

_Jared nods and takes the goblet of wine that Jensen has brought him. "I killed an antelope in the arena today. I have never seen such a graceful animal. It was only brought here for this fight. To hunt it and kill it for the audience. We do not eat their flesh, we do not use their skin. It died only so that the people will laugh."_

_Jensen raises his eyes again, Jared's eyes shimmer with compassion. "It’s gaze was raised to the last, its pride was showing- this animal was free and wanted to remain so. Its eyes reminded me of you."_

_Jared looks directly at Jensen and this time Jensen doesn't avoid the gaze. "Your eyes radiate the same grace, the same dignity. I saw the antelope take its last breath, the light in its eyes going out. By Hades, I never want to see that look in your eyes."_

_Jensen can't take that look from Jared. "What do you wish me to do?" He tugs at his simple tunic and tries to open it. "I will serve you."_

_Jared walks angrily to Jensen and ties the tunic back on. "You cannot give me what I desire."_

_Another three weeks will pass while Jensen studies the young gladiator, observes him and talks to him briefly in the evening._

_Then, when Jared asks for his wine, Jensen steps right beside him. Jared looks up and sees the change on Jensen's face._

_"What's your real name _Verde_?"_

_"My name is Jensen."_

_"And what do you want?"_

_Jensen reaches into Jared's tunic and pulls him up to him._

_"You."_

***

Jared raises his shield to escape Travis' merciless sword blows. He bleeds from two more wounds

Jensen shakes the bars and shouts Jared's name desperately. "YOU PROMISED!"

Then, suddenly, the crowd cries out in horror. 

Women cover their eyes and men pull the children towards them.

It gets quiet, it's over. 

Jensen releases his hands from the bars. His flesh is bloody from his own nails.

The Emperor applause and shakes hands with both Principes to congratulate them on the great fight.

The fight was incredible. The crowd leaves the arena laughing. 

The kitchen maids start preparing dinner. 

Jensen embraces his narrow dagger and goes back to the catacombs.

One last time, he pours water into the bowl. With the dagger, he cuts cloth into shreds.

He dips them into the water with shaky fingers. 

He hears the door open and wrings the first cloth out, ready to clean Jared.

Jared smiles at him.

„I promised.“

Jensen sees their cornfield in his minds eye and smiles.


End file.
